The Koopas' Revenge
by iamthegang
Summary: The Koopalings take over the Koopa Kingdom.


The Annual Meeting of the Koopalings was taking place. Just as it started, the large wooden doors opened nervously and Lemmy shot into his seat.

"Sorry I'm late; I forgot my ball," he said apologetically. Ludwig frowned.

"You've got to brush up on your timing, Lemmy. You're a valuable member of the Koopas. If you don't get there on time in a crisis in which we need you, you may doom us all. Anyway, on to the meeting. I'm sure you're all aware that the 8-Bit Club has been releasing false publications in the papers directed at us. The first thing we should do is to keep comments to ourselves, however much the press try to get out of us."

"If they squeeze anythin' outta me, they're not gonna remember it!" shouted Roy, flexing his muscles. Morton frowned.

"You can't just punch people when you let something slip, Roy, otherwise your new home will be a prison cell. Let your brain make the decisions, not your fists," he answered calmy to his pumped-up muscular brother. Roy shot him one of his You-Smarty-Pants-Kid looks. Bowser Jr froze in his seat, rigid with fear. He had heard something.

"Uh, guys?" he muttered in fright, but his siblings were to busy discussing and arguing to bother listening. Wendy glanced at him.

"Are you okay, BJ? You're not ill, are you?" she asked, pulling back his red ponytail to check how hot his forehead was.

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright. But tell me if you feel sick, and I'll tell Iggy."

"Okay, thanks Wendy." Wendy had a soft spot for Bowser Jr. Then suddenly an almighty crash shook the wall.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHH!" screamed Lemmy and Wendy as they clung onto each other in terror. Petey Piranha was at the ready by his leash, gripped by Ludwig's pale-knuckled fingers. The wall had a huge hole blown into it, and as the smoke cleared, they all got a sickening shock.

"At last, I have been able to break has been many years, my nephew, since we talked, and maybe I can rekindle our relationship." It was the king of Subcon, Wart! Bowser Jr intervened.

"You touch my big brother and I swear you'll never see daylight again!" Wart just laughed and pull out a long chain.

"I trust you are lying, yes? Because if not, I shall have no choice but let my minions do all the dirty work." Then the mean-looking Tryclyde broke free from Wart's chain. Instinctively, Bowser Jr slipped his hand into his shell, his figures curling around the trusty Goomboss' leash. Already, King Boo and Chief Chilly were waiting.

"Ah, a three-way challenge. I'll look forward to this easy-peasy, lemon-squeezy!" Wart laughed maliciously. Goomboss wringed out of his leash.

"We're ready whenever you are, fish-face," Wendy spat in anticipation.

"Tryclyde, use Dark Flame!"

"RAAAGGH!" hissed the colossal three-headed snake as it summoned a sphere of sinister energy.

"Goomboss, let's go with Giga Crush!"

"King Boo, Shadow Fang!"

"Chief Chilly, let's use Glacier Storm!" A display of commands shot from the Koopalings' mouths as they dodged Tryclyde continously. Wart kept using Dark Flame, targeting Goomboss but proving far too slow. Then after he finished, Wart instructed him to use a move that nobody had ever heard of.

"Death Cuddle!" yelled Wart. Tryclyde circled Lemmy and placed his coils around Lemmy's body.

"Aaargh! Gaachh! Bleuucchh!" Unfortunately, Lemmy had bad asthma and the harder Tryclyde squeezed, the closer the poor Koopaling came to having the worst asthma attack of his life.

"LET HIM GO!" yelled Roy, sending Whomp King to assist Lemmy.

"ROMP ROMP ROMP!" he cried as he used every form of martial arts Roy had taught him. Whomp King wasn't about to let his small friend die in front of his best friends. Tryclyde swatted him away like an irritating fly. Whomp King didn't care; he still slammed Tryclyde and gave him several poundings which would be fatal to any creature. At last, Tryclyde released his grip on Lemmy and he stubbled over to Morton, who hauled him to a chair.

"YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, YOU ABOMINATION!" yelled Bowser Jr as he pounced Wart on to the floor, beating his head angrily. Larry nearly fainted as Wart released a strong flow of scarlet blood from his head. Tryclyde quickly sent Bowser Jr flying by flicking him with his tail off Wart's back and proceeded to use Magic Poison on Wart. It was like a videotape in rewind. The blood sucked itself back into his head and the cut closed up. Wart stood up triumphantly, as if he was a god. Then Petey Piranha swooped down and hammered Tryclyde with Viral Vomit, in unision with Chief Chilly using Mega Headbutt. The two attacks forced Tryclyde to a nearby cliff and tumbled into bottomless pit. Wart's face turned crimson with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU DENY THE MIGHT OF SUBCON! ONE DAY WE WILL SUCCEED! ONE DAY WE WILL OVERTHROW EVERY REGION BEFORE THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!" With that, the frog tyrant made a dash for it.

"Going somewhere?" asked Larry, accompanied by the angry grunt of Big Bob-Omb. Wart shook with shock and fell hard on the floor in a dead faint. Iggy handled this situation.

"Okay, Lakithunder. Carry this scum back to the sewer." The huge Lakitu tucked the unconcoius Wart into his cloud and flew off to another place.

"BJ, can you hear me?" Morton's voice drifted into Bowser Jr's head.

"Yeah," he managed to answer. Tryclyde had knocked him out when he had thrown him against the wall off Wart's back.

"He'll be all right, maybe some concussion, an aching back and probably very mild amnesia," Iggy was explaining to the other Koopas.

"I'm just glad he's not broken anything. We couldn't afford to lose His Majesty's precious son," a Magikoopa said, thanking Morton and Iggy again (Iggy was training Morton to be a healer).

"Where's BJ?" came the frantic voice of Wendy as she burst into the Koopa HQ's hospital wing.

"Here," Bowser Jr replied, overjoyed to see her. Then, he asked for everyone to leave the room so he and Wendy could be alone.

"How come you're-" began Wendy but she was too late as Bowser Jr leaned forward and kissed her.

"Thank you," he said. Wendy blushed as Bowser Jr giggled in delight. He knew he could make her smile by doing anything he can.

A few weeks later, the meeting was reconvened successfully, with Ludwig awarding Bowser Jr a Certificate of Koopaling's Duty for his bravery. He gave him a hug and they threw a massive party, as it was also Wendy's birthday. Everything ended blissfully!


End file.
